


Oblivious

by hyeokkie



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, my attempt on angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeokkie/pseuds/hyeokkie
Summary: This fic is dedicated to@ucalckon twitter for being a darling and supporting me in my ShyKer shenanigans. <3Again, excuse the pacing, the plot, the overall format and the mistakes here and there.I made this in the span of two hours without re-reading so yeah, expect the worst.Enjoy?





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to [@ucalck](https://twitter.com/ucalck) on twitter for being a darling and supporting me in my ShyKer shenanigans. <3
> 
> Again, excuse the pacing, the plot, the overall format and the mistakes here and there.  
> I made this in the span of two hours without re-reading so yeah, expect the worst.
> 
> Enjoy?

Euijin considers himself an expressive person; he was never the type to shy away from showing his happiness, his anger, his frustration and his sadness to the people around him. Some say that it’s what makes him endearing, while others say he can be pretty annoying. He doesn’t really care about these comments though, because he believes that he’s just being true to himself. 

 

When he saw Seunglok smiling to himself while looking on his phone, noticed how he seemed to be always on a call with someone, hearing his voice at four in the morning in his room when he thought everyone else was sleeping, speaking in Korean in a tone that was almost comical, so unlike him. He wondered who that person could be. because the Seonglok he knew was anything but loud; he was a shy (just like his alias), soft-spoken and quiet. But this man was anything but that, he was loud ( _well… as loud as Seonglok could ever get at three in the morning_ ), voice chirpy, and he could tell that he was happy, really happy, and he couldn’t help but be happy for him, too.

 

_…And maybe a bit jealous because why can’t he be happy like that but no one needs to know that._

 

He realized that it most likely started after MSI, and it went on for months, Seunglok excusing himself on team dinners and outings because he has “more important things to do”. He doubts that’s the case, but acted like he’s oblivious of everything and didn’t tell anyone because he thought that he deserved his privacy.

 

Despite himself, he's literal dying to ask Seonglok who it was, but he stopped himself.

 

#### 

 

He didn’t find out who it was until Worlds later that year. 

 

They were staying at a hotel, each of them having separate rooms thankfully. He was heading to his after having dinner with friends from other teams when he heard voices from Seonglok’s room which were next to his. At this point his curiosity got the better of him, and put his ears on the door to eavesdrop and finally _finally_ identify whoever it was.

 

Seunglok was laughing at what he assumes the joke the other person was saying, but said person’s voice was too quiet for him to hear clearly. He was sure it was a man though, the other voice sounds masculine and also somewhat _familiar…_

 

He could make up some of the words Seunglok was saying, and Euijin pressed his ears harder in the wood so he could hear them clearer, while making sure that no other people are around to see him in such a weird position in someone else’s door. 

 

“….hyung,” Seunglok said in an exasperated, almost whiny voice. “Will you stop acting so cute? You don’t want me dead, do you?” he continued. The voice then answered, and Euijin’s felt his heart stop beating for a moment, because he knew exactly who it was…

 

“Sanghyeok-hyung! Get up already! It’s almost eleven o’clock and you and I both have scrims tomorrow. Come on! Go get some sleep.”

 

“Okay okay, jeez. I just missed you, you know. It’s been months since I last saw you.”

 

Euijin’s eyes widen and he felt his knees go weak. He held on to the door and breathes heavily, trying to calm his racing heart, because he was expecting someone different, someone that wasn’t _him…anyone but him…_

 

Because Euijin has been in love with Sanghyeok since 2013, back when he was still finding his place in Korea and the LCK. He had always looked up to him, telling his teammates about how much he enjoys watching him play, how much he inspires him to work harder, because he has always want to be like him, to be acknowledged by him, to be….

 

He suddenly heard rustling from the inside, the two had stopped talking and he was pretty sure he heard faint sounds of kissing. This made him nauseous, so he started to walk towards his own room, which was unfortunately next to Seunglok, so he just tried to drown his surroundings by opening his phone and playing music on shuffle. For some reason the song playing was about heart break, which ruined his mood even more. He made no move to turn it off though, instead just stare up the ceiling of his room, his head swirling with so many thought and blank at the same time.

 

“So it was Sanghyeok-hyung all along, huh.” he whispered to himself, and hearing how weak his voice was, tears suddenly formed in his eyes, and at that moment, he lets his emotions free.

 

He ended up not sleeping that night.

 

######

 

Worlds begins that day, and while in the stage practicing for the opening ceremony, he caught Seunglok stealing glances at Sanghyeok, and the other man doing the same. They were brief, milliseconds of eye contact with each other but the love in their eyes were undeniable. Hell, before they leave the stage, he saw Sanghyeok smile at the younger man, which he responded with a smile of his own. Euijin felt helpless, the pain of witnessing the man he’s been in love with since forever smile at another man, which happens to be one of his closest friends, proved to be too much for him. So he did what he thought was the best, he looked away, taking his long time secret affection with him locked away inside his heart.

 

That night in his bed he thought about the things and instances that might’ve lead to this, to Sanghyeok and Seunglok meeting, but decided that it’ll be pointless any way. _’Who am I to get in the way of true love?’_ he thought to himself, laughing at how absurd it sounded.

 

_but maybe that’s how things are meant to be._

 

 

Euijin considers himself an expressive person, but just this once, he tries to hide his pain to himself, and vows to move on for the sake of his friend’s happiness. And maybe his own, too.

 


End file.
